


skyline to summer

by hotmess_ex_press



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Feelings Realization, Hopeful Ending, Private School, Short & Sweet, fever dream romance!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotmess_ex_press/pseuds/hotmess_ex_press
Summary: "We're leaving in three days and you don't know what you want. But you look at me like that," Lisa muses, eyes flicking up to meet Jisoo's. Steady, deep and dark. Glistening with the promise of summer. "And I think that you want me to kiss you."
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	skyline to summer

**Author's Note:**

> the vibes: secret tape by sunmi, just like heaven by the cure, and any frank ocean songs that remind you of summer

Jisoo spills onto the lawn and feels the humidity slam into her in a solid wave of heat, each breath weighed down by the pressure of it. The rolling grounds swim in the sunlight, so lush, so vividly green that they stretch like melted plastic in every direction, distorted and rippling beneath the faintest breaths of a clement breeze. Jisoo tilts her head back and frowns at the sunlight that swarms her gaze, leaving streaks of acrylic magenta and bursting neon blue to blossom behind her eyelids.

She drops her bookbag and peels off her heavy sweater, folding it over her arm. Already, her white uniform shirt clings with cloying heat.

It's only the beginning of May, but the sky is the violent turquoise of high summer. The clouds are so bright that Jisoo can taste them on her tongue, sugar concentrate and wispy remnants of morning dew.

She sets off across the grounds, square heels of her loafers leaving soft imprints in the grass as she walks.

It's Tuesday, and in three days she'll turn her back on these well-paced, familiar grounds for the last time.

She's said her goodbyes: to the classrooms, to her teachers, to the grey pleats and white piping of the uniforms she's buttoned herself into every morning for thirteen years. All she has left is the arcing tree she used to eat lunch beneath on sticky sweet days like today.

The emerald grass curves forever. Jisoo lets a bounce jostle her steps, then a skip, and then she's running, heels sliding against the sprinkler-damp ground and sweater pinched between fingertips, dancing wildly behind her.

She leaps from a purling ledge of the grounds to the stone path winding just below, stumbling over the brave dandelions wiggling between the cracks, too far from the school for the groundskeepers to bother with smothering in chemicals.

A huff of a laugh escapes from Jisoo's smile, and she shakes hair from her face as she steps off of the path, rounding the corner to her tree.

And comes to a sudden, teetering halt.

Someone is draped long and lazy across the grass beneath Jisoo's tree, golden sunlight filtering through the dense cover of late spring leaves to splash decadent and teasing across gracefully angled legs.

Jisoo holds her breath, takes a half-step back, but the girl is already twisting to grin at her, propped on one elbow.

_Lisa Manoban_ , Jisoo's mind supplies, primed by years of a seat on the student council as class representative, and for the last eight and a half months, student body president.

Notorious for dress code infringements and a self-claimed chair in the detention hall, Jisoo has heard too many stories of Lisa and her various offenses, but none of them matter more than the way Lisa smiles up at her, easy and earnest.

Jisoo touches her cheek, then runs a nervous hand through her disheveled hair, embarrassment disclosed by a deepened flush and flutter in the base of her stomach.

"Well, prez?" Lisa asks, humor staining her tone as if they've been friends for years, as if every word shared between them is a private joke. Cracked open like a pomegranate, ripe and effortless, just for the two of them. "Aren't you going to sit down?"

A trembling smile flits over Jisoo's lips, and she cautiously steps forward and settles cross legged on the afternoon-warmed grass.

Lisa flops back onto the ground, cropped black hair splayed in glossy waves around her face. She peers at Jisoo and beckons with coiled fingers and a languid smile.

"Closer," she commands. "You're still in the sun."

Jisoo swallows as she pushes her bag and sweater into the shade, then inches closer. Her knee grazes Lisa's thigh, and she jerks away.

Lisa doesn't notice. Her eyes have slipped closed, and Jisoo allows herself the indulgence of staring: taking in the bleached streaks in Lisa's hair, the eyeliner smudging into smoke around her eyes. There are bands of leather and clacking beads looped around each wrist, tarnished rings kissing her knuckles.

She's barefoot, loafers kicked to the side, and her skirt rides up her thighs. She wears her uniform in a way Jisoo never could, like she wants to, like a woman. Jisoo follows the lean, sweeping line of her legs. Imagines for half a heartbeat how they would feel, soft and gracious, if Jisoo traced up the ridges of them.

She realizes Lisa is watching her, a knowing glint in her eyes. Jisoo looks away quickly, studies the rustle of leaves above them.

"It's sixth period," she finds herself saying, desperate to eclipse the quiet that now sizzles faintly with something she can't bring herself to acknowledge. "Don't you have a class?"

Lisa skims her fingertips over the grass. Her nails are short and chipping with ruby paint, vibrant against the sea of swaying green. "Don't you?"

Jisoo fiddles with the hem of her skirt, shakes her head. "Study hall."

"Of course," Lisa laughs, and the sound is music, fairy bells, sweet as summer roses. "I have physics. But we're graduating in three days--what are they gonna do?"

Jisoo smiles. "I didn't think you needed a reason to skip."

Lisa laughs again. Her teeth sparkle and her voice is a bubbling stream, slipping between Jisoo's fingers before she can clutch it to her chest, bury it in her heart to treasure forever. "Sounds like you've been keeping tabs on me, Jisoo."

The top four buttons of Lisa's shirt are undone, fanning around her collarbones, opening around a whisper of red lace when she shifts. Jisoo feels pink bloom in her cheeks again, giddy and burning.

Lisa sighs, fingers curling to shield her eyes as a beam of sunlight dances through greenery to cradle her face. Jisoo swallows her jealousy, leans back on her hands so they'll stop straining against her, aching to touch.

"Kim Jisoo," Lisa muses, lips tugging upwards. "I never thought you'd talk to me."

Jisoo thinks about Lisa, her scuffed shoes and messy hair and eyeliner dripping. How effortless, how uncaring. When she responds, her voice is daintier than she means it to be, and Lisa's eyes on her are more attentive than she ever guessed they could be. "I never thought you wanted me to."

Lisa exhales a chuckle, rolling to her side so she can gaze properly up at Jisoo. She speaks low and subdued. "For someone so smart, you sure don't know a lot of things."

Light catches on each of her eyelashes, glazes her cheekbones and the crest of her collarbone in honey. She's gorgeous and Jisoo knows this, has always known this.

But she's never _felt_ it, up close like this. That everflowing sun-bright beauty is a fist around Jisoo's heart, a welcome ache, an incessant press. Lisa's eyes dissolve into amber, brimming with the glitter and glow of a hundred gemstones.

Jisoo doesn't realize she's leaned in until her hand is halfway to Lisa's jaw, a heartbeat away from the gentle slope of it.

She tugs her hand back swiftly, clasps it to her chest. Lisa's gaze lowers in disappointment, eyelashes delicate as butterfly wings when they tilt over her cheeks.

"I don't know what to do," Jisoo confesses quickly, Lisa's dissatisfaction solidifying in her throat. Lisa's mouth quirks ruefully. "What to say."

"You've always been perfect," Lisa remarks. Etching nonsense between the warm blades of grass. She doesn't glance up. "Maybe in a way I don't deserve. But I've always wanted you. And now we're leaving in three days, and you're so close, and you're looking at me like that. But you don't know what you want."

_I'm sorry_ , Jisoo thinks about replying. Her chest tightens around the words, but she can't quite say _I want you, I've wanted you too_ , either.

She's been so busy, she's worked so hard, and she doesn't know what she wants. She's student president and she irons her shirts every night. But in three days she won't have that to tether her, she'll be Kim Jisoo and a blank page and she doesn't know what she _wants_.

"You look at me like that," Lisa repeats, eyes flicking up to meet Jisoo's. Steady, deep and dark. Glistening with the promise of summer. "And I think that you want me to kiss you."

Lisa is exquisite, all mercy and luxury, folded into the rich grass. And maybe Jisoo has given her first kisses and hollow, hurried desire to the wrong people, all the wrong times--Minhyuk at the school dance, Yuno at the party she never wanted to go to anyway.

"But I won't," Lisa states, fingers tightening around the grass they're tangled in. "If we're going to kiss, it'll be on your terms."

None of it will matter in half a week--not the stiff uniforms, not the student government or the almost artificial jade of the grounds. But the way Lisa's lips part betrays a tenderness that Jisoo thinks might carry into June, might last the summer and longer, even.

So she eases into the grass, thigh just shy of brushing Lisa's, and trembles out a nervous breath as her fingertips graze the skin just below the fabric of Lisa's unbuttoned shirt. Lisa grasps her wrist, grip tightening in quiet assurance.

The first glance of their lips is tentative, blushing, but Lisa opens easy and beautiful as a flower beneath her. And she's warm and giving, cherry cola at the back of her, fingertips lenient as they swirl along the veins of Jisoo's wrist. It's too hot, too bright for anything more than tongue and a flash of teeth and a gentle little sound drawn from the back of Jisoo's throat, but when they pull apart Lisa's lips curve in the wake of Jisoo's, and she tips a kiss into the valley of Jisoo's palm and this is enough, plenty enough.

"God," Jisoo murmurs, rolling the tips of Lisa's hair between her fingers. "I didn't think you even knew my name."

"Of course you didn't," Lisa chuckles and she's still running her fingertips up and down the lines of Jisoo's palm but her eyes are cast down again, wistful. Jisoo drops a kiss to the corner of her mouth, trying to cajole it into a pretty little half-smile again.

Jisoo wants to melt into the grass with her and there are so many things to say. _I should've realized sooner_. And they only have three more days of pleats and cloverless grass but better late than never, and Jisoo is realizing now. She wants Lisa and she wants Lisa's summer, her chlorine-dry hair and sunburnt shoulders and the tan lines that will caress down her chest.

"I--" she starts, but the metallic buzz of the school bell echoes across the grounds, severs her words in two.

Lisa raises her eyebrows, smiling muted but solid. Unwavering.

Jisoo swallows, closes her eyes. Soon she won't be council president Jisoo, and Lisa won't be class-cutting rebel Manoban, they'll just be sunkissed. They'll just be alone, Lisa and Jisoo, with all the time in the world to drape their limbs together and kiss as the hazy light turns purple with evening. But for now, for now, "I should go."

She drags herself up to sitting, and Lisa smooths a hand over the grass prints on her thigh.

She pulls her sweater on and stands, tossing her bag over her shoulder. Lisa's grin is kissed crimson and sloppy. Jisoo touches her own lips, wondering if they're just as raw, wondering if Lisa's perfume clings along with the humidity at her throat.

"Get going," Lisa demands, lounging back. Her hair pillows beneath her once again, a little more mussed than before. "Don't be late."

Jisoo wrings the strap of her bag. "Will you be here tomorrow?"

Lisa's eyelids dip closed.

"For as long as you want me," she promises. Her smile a fluttering secret, radiant just for Jisoo.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!  
> comments and kudos are love <3


End file.
